world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061514doirryspor
04:37 GA: Dina walks over to Ryspor. "hey, you alright?" 04:37 GA: "beau was tellin me you was all angry" 04:37 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "Thingʃ...got heated, yeʃ. I'm not provd of ʃome of the thingʃ I ʃaid."~ 04:38 GA: "yeah i just had like the most depressing talk with her ever, and then she tried to take my wine again so i came over here" 04:39 GA: "are you gonna have one of those troll violent outbursts or something because dont do that" 04:39 GA: "we cant lose anyone else" 04:40 GT: ~He lookʃ at him ʃadly. "I know. I've gotten it ovt of my ʃyʃtem now, I believe."~ 04:41 GA: She hugs him with an awkward smile. "hey there lil mama lemme whispa in your ear, tell you somethin that you might like to hear ;)" 04:42 GT: ~He giggleʃ, and hvgʃ back.~ 04:43 GA: She steps back a bit. "alright, so, what do you think we should do from here?" 04:44 GA: "i mean, we might be echoes, like that aura, so is there a point in trying to do what this fake jack wants us?" 04:44 GA: "i think hes not the true jack, anyway" 04:45 GT: ~"I...yov think that'ʃ poʃʃible? He'ʃ fake?" He lookʃ hopefvlly at Dina.~ 04:45 GA: "how should i know" 04:45 GA: "im just saying, he hasnt killed us all yet, so" 04:45 GT: ~"Yov raiʃe a valid point," he ʃayʃ, chvckling again.~ 04:46 GA: "so, if we survive this..." 04:47 GA: "all of this, like, the illusions, the game, the scratch..." 04:47 GA: "are we gonna get married? :o" 04:48 GT: ~"Ahaha." He beginʃ blvʃhing again. "If, if yov want? Trollʃ don't really have an eqvivalent of marriage, bvt I vnderʃtand it'ʃ a ʃignificant event in hvman cvltvre."~ 04:49 GA: "we should get married and have like seven children" 04:49 GA: "i have a duderus so itll be fiiiine" 04:49 GT: ~"...Are ovr biologieʃ even compatible?"~ 04:50 GA: "maybe, like how in shrek they have donkeyhorse babies" 04:51 GT: ~"Half-troll, half-hvman children..." Hiʃ brow fvrrowʃ. "What wovld they look like, I wonder?"~ 04:51 GA: "theyd look weird, id imagine" 04:54 GT: ~"It'ʃ poʃʃible half-troll children were created dvring the whole ectobiology bvʃineʃʃ, which wovld mean we'd be able to ʃee for ovrʃelveʃ what they'd look like after the ʃcratch."~ 04:55 GT: ~"Do yov know, they paired me with RILʃET?"~ 04:55 GA: "hahah really" 04:55 GT: ~"Indeed." He ʃhvdderʃ. "I only hope they don't inherit...certain qvirkʃ of Rilʃet'ʃ."~ 05:13 GA: "you were very silly for falling for that illusion earlier" 05:14 GT: ~"ʃhvt vp, all right?" He ʃcowlʃ. "What waʃ I ʃvppoʃed to do, ignore it?"~ 05:14 GA: "yes." 05:14 GA: "we trapped it in a net and ignored it and we ended up fine" 05:16 GA: "i think what you should do is practice not caring" 05:17 GA: "first, you think about everyone you love and hate and have mild contempt for, or pity, or whatever" 05:17 GA: "and then you tell yourself; who cares" 05:17 GA: "its like a zen thing, i think" 05:18 GA: "helps to know nothing truly exists, too" 05:18 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ bitterly. "I wiʃh I covld. I wovld love nothing more than to ʃtop CARING abovt everyone ʃo damn mvch, believe me. Bvt I'm alwayʃ going to care, and I've accepted that." He ʃighʃ. "Moʃtly, in any caʃe."~ 05:50 GA: "ugh, you and your sympathies and morals" 05:51 GA: Dina :/'s and puts more wine in her mouth. 05:51 GT: ~"Complaining abovt my having a heart, I believe." He ʃighʃ. "And yov ʃhovld really ʃtop drinking, yov know."~ 05:51 GA: "dying from alcohol poisoning probably wont happen from a bit of wine" 05:52 GA: "im just at a low point. once i get over the low point ill become a hero or whatever my cosmic destiny is. probably to be the coolest kid in all the land?" 05:53 GA: "either that, or die." 05:54 GT: ~"How can yov ʃpeak of yovr own death ʃo...caʃvally?" he aʃkʃ ʃomewhat incredvlovʃly. "Don't yov care at all? If not abovt otherʃ, at the very leaʃt abovt yovrʃelf?"~ 05:54 GA: She looks up in thought for a moment. "hmmmmmmmnnnnnnope." 05:55 GT: ~"That..." He lookʃ at him ʃadly. "It hvrtʃ to hear yov ʃay that, Doir."~ 05:56 GA: "hurts you? because i care about you. earlier melaina was like, 'move or ill kill ryspor' and i had to reluctantly agree. youre like my kryptonite, to put it nerdy-romantically." 05:57 GA: "actually my kryptonite is probably being stabbed but still" 05:57 GA: "if i were too powerful to defeat in combat, youd be my main weakness" 05:58 GA: "but anyway, pretend i didnt say it because i have this whole reluctantly caring about others thing going on." 05:58 GA: "what about you, whats your weakness" 06:00 GT: ~He conʃiderʃ. "I've...never really thovght abovt it before, to be entirely honeʃt."~ 06:00 GA: "ugh, im clearly trying to find out your weakness so one day i can backstab you, youre really makin this hard for me." 06:01 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "Catʃ. I'm ʃimply TERRIFIED of catʃ. Yov ʃhovld ʃvmmon an army to cvddle me to death aʃ ʃoon aʃ yov can."~ 06:02 GA: Dina starts giggling uncontrollably. "you could... you could say youre... pfhahahah... a PUSSY :D" 06:02 GT: ~He groanʃ in a very long-ʃvffering faʃhion.~ 06:02 GA: (( long suffering fashion? you mean what youre wearing?)) 06:03 GT: ((-_-)) 06:04 GA: "seriously though? cats?" 06:04 GA: "what a stupid weakness, you ailurophobic" 06:04 GT: ~"I waʃ joking, Doir," he ʃayʃ flatly.~ 06:05 GA: "boooooh, now im a scary illusion and im gonna show you your loved ones dying or whatever~" 06:07 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "Be ʃvre to tell the real Doir I love him."~ 06:07 GA: "the real doir winks and flirts back" 06:07 GA: She puts her hand to her ear, imitating someone with a bluetooth headset. 06:08 GA: "no, wait, he says lmao too. uhuh. uhuh. okay, he also says, you suck." 06:09 GT: ~"Oh dear. My bloodpvʃher haʃ been pierced by theʃe viciovʃ ʃlvrʃ." He ʃwoonʃ dramatically.~ 06:09 GA: "i think he was gonna make a dick sucking joke there but remembered that beau already made one so :/" 06:09 GA: "..." 06:09 GA: "whats a bloodpusher?" 06:10 GT: ~"Ah, apologieʃ. Lowblood terminology ʃlipping throvgh again. It'ʃ a heart."~ 06:10 GA: Dina takes out her heart from valentines day. "yes, it is!" 06:10 GT: ~"Oh God!" He ʃtepʃ back vnconʃciovly, looking ʃick.~ 06:11 GT: ~"Jvʃt - pvt it away, pleaʃe?" He'ʃ covered hiʃ eyeʃ by thiʃ point.~ 06:11 GA: "this was funnier in my head." 06:12 GA: She puts it away and wipes her hands on her hair. "so we gonna hold hands tonight or what" 06:13 GT: ~"Oh! Ah." He ʃmileʃ hopefvlly. "I'd like that."~ 06:14 GA: "hahah, well, i was referencing a text post on tumb- er, making a joke about how people often be like 'we gonna have sex tonight or what bitch' but we can hold hands too" 06:15 GA: Her face turns red. "er, by that 'too', i do not mean also what happens in what im parodying." 06:16 GT: ~"...Goodneʃʃ, I think thiʃ iʃ the firʃt time I've ʃeen yov blvʃh."~ 06:16 GA: She blushes a bit harder. "well, you know, apathetic, doesnt care about anything, cant even be embarrassed, thats me" 06:17 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ. "I think it'ʃ rather endearing, actvally."~ 06:17 GA: She just keeps getting redder and redder. 06:19 GT: ~He giggleʃ. "Yov look aʃ if yov're abovt to explode."~ 06:19 GA: She looks away shyly. "...your face looks like youre about to explode..." 06:21 GT: ~"Aʃ doeʃ yovrʃ. That'ʃ rather the point." He chvckleʃ again, and kiʃʃeʃ her forehead gently, backing away and blvʃhing himʃelf almoʃt immediately after.~ 06:21 GA: Her face is now completely red, but then it stops. "hahah, you look like a grape" 06:23 GT: ~"ʃh-ʃhvt vp," he mvtterʃ, ʃtrvggling not to grin, blvʃh failing to recede.~ 06:24 GA: "well, maybe i know a way i could be shut up, wiiiiink, with those lips ;)" She turns a bit red again. 06:25 GT: ~"Wovld that...wovld that be all right?" He iʃ a virvlent ʃhade of pvrple at thiʃ point.~ 06:26 GA: "maaaaaybe ;)" She steps forward and says "mwah, mwah" 06:26 GA: Exaggerated kissing face inluded. 06:27 GT: ~He ʃtepʃ forward aʃ well, and kiʃʃeʃ her gently.~ 06:28 GA: She kisses back, and yells, "kiss kiss fall in love! maybe youre my love!" 06:29 GT: ~"I'd nearly forgotten how fantaʃtic yov are at rvining the moment," he grvmbleʃ.~ 06:30 GA: "ive ruined the moment like 7 times already. thats just what makes it better ;)" 06:30 GA: "come on, do you want to have a ~perfect teen romance~ or do you want to have a silly one?" 06:31 GA: ('Perfect teen romance' said in an incredibly anime-girl way) 06:31 GA: (She clasps her hands together and looks up in a lovey way, too) 06:31 GT: ~"A combination of both, perhapʃ? They both have their meritʃ, in my opinion."~ 06:31 GA: "okay, we can have our cute moments, and our silly moments. like that blushing? that was so cute." 06:32 GT: ~"It waʃ," he agreeʃ, grinning.~ 06:32 GA: "this ship has finally sailed after months and months of waiting, like how we got all of these boats after not having boats for a while." 06:34 GA: Dina smiles, and stares INTENSELY into Ryspor's eyes. 06:34 GA: SO INTENSE. SO ROMANTIC. 06:35 GT: ~"...Do I have ʃomething on my face?" he aʃkʃ after a moment.~ 06:38 GA: She re-enacts this gif http://i.imgur.com/YmdMfCv.gif and then says, "beauty" 06:38 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ, bvt blvʃheʃ nonetheleʃʃ.~ 06:40 GA: She whispers, "do you think everyone heard like that whole thing?" 06:41 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ even more, mainly ovt of embaraʃʃment now. "...Perhapʃ we ʃhovld retreat into the ʃhadowʃ."~ 06:42 GA: She makes ominous arm movements as she backs up into the veil of darkness, saying, "ooooOOOOoooooh" 06:43 GA: But before she gets fully into it, she takes a step back and grabs for Ryspor's hand. 06:44 GA: "...lets not." 06:44 GA: "we were whispering for most of it anyway." 06:45 GT: ~He blinkʃ, then hiʃ eyeʃ widen ʃlightly in vnderʃtanding, and he ʃmileʃ. "I'm here thiʃ time, don't worry." He holdʃ vp Grvb'ʃ Firʃt Flaʃhlight. "I have a flaʃhlight, in any caʃe." He flaʃheʃ it on and off vnderneath hiʃ face, making ʃilly expreʃʃionʃ.~ 06:46 GA: "heheheh, okay, b-but lets not go too far." 06:46 GA: "...because we wouldnt want to get seperated by the group." 06:46 GA: "from the group. you know what i mean." 06:46 GA: Her words have a touch of anxiousness in them. 06:47 GT: ~"Natvrally." He ʃqveezeʃ her hand reaʃʃvringly, and walkʃ into the darkneʃʃ, not letting go.~